Tim Elric
General Tim Elric, codenamed "Alekia", was the Supreme Leader of the Remnant Human Empire from Circa 2003-2112, and Founder of CATON. He is one of the main antagonists of the Twig & Pik-pik universe. He is married to Unikitty, and is the father of Arthur and Mary. He is the grandson of the first Supreme Leader, King Yakob Noswad. History Tim Elric was born on planet Kapura sometime in November 2003, his mother died in childbirth. As the last living relative of the Noswad family, he was given the Supreme Leader title immediately. Until he was of age, other higher ups managed leadership of the Remnant Human Empire. Being so young he was faced with discrimination among the higher ups in the Remnant Human Empire. Most of the management was actually dealt by their financial backer, Google. He became best friends with a schoolmate, Aries. They continued to stay connected, and Aries became a personal mercenary for Tim Elric's most top secret missions. In 2025, Tim Elric founded the organization CATON, with intent to reclaim Earth from the newly discovered Pikmin race. In his attempts to attack Earth, he was thwarted by the original Light Warriors and their Mecha. He gained respect for Jakob Blossom during the time, and became his rival of sorts. Tim Elric also successfully found the lost wonder of the world, Zeus at Olympia, at Mount Olympus on Mars. Working with CATON's lead scientist Dr. Frederick Peestein, they conducted an experiment on Colony 001. They captured a number of Robotic Toys to inspect the updated Code of Citrusoft program, now retitled the Code of Cinder. They downloaded the program and installed it onto nanomachines that they integrated into a random selection of captured Pikmin from Colony 001. This included Steven, Phillipina, and most of the Twig & Pik-pik cast. Tim Elric maintained a neutral position in all political engagements, as the conflict between the Pikmin and Humanity went cold. Elric secretly kept a desire to eliminate Pikmin and reclaim Earth, mostly due to pressure from his human peers. He sent Aries on a mission to find the cosmic gemstones to gain more leverage in the conflict. Sometime after 2026, Tim Elric got married to Unikitty, and had two children, Arthur and Mary via Space Vegas. From 2026 to 2047, Tim Elric worked with Steve the Trooper to begin secret attacks on Earth and C-World. This eventually led to a full scale assault led by Google in 2047, using a Death Star to threaten the Pikmin race with mass destruction. The Galactic Alliance defeated Google's plans, and destroyed what remaining CATON forces were still left. With the army in shambles and the President of Google dead, Tim Elric was forced to take full control over the Remnant Forces. The events of Steve 7 take place. Tim Elric was left with Balatron, who trained him for a year. Tim Elric also got cyborg enhancements and trained to use Starpower. During that year, Tim Elric had a change of heart after battling his daughter on planet Enoch. He quietly left CATON, and the Remnant Empire was on better terms with the Galactic Alliance. When Balatron kidnapped Unikitty in 2048, Tim Elric joined the Starlight Warriors to combat him. He passed away in 2112. Notes * Like Pikminjake, he likes Catgirls. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Light Warriors Category:Caton Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased